


She's a real woman-child (I am smitten)

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: Logan and Marie leave the X-Men.





	She's a real woman-child (I am smitten)

 

 

 

She's young, too young. She's eighteen and he's been gone for eight months this time. 

 

Nothing prepares him for the homecoming that greets him at the door, this girl throws herself at him and he doesn't even think twice about wrapping his arms around her waist. He settles her down on her feet far slower than is socially acceptable, sliding her soft body down the length of his, and he doesn't smell a hint of arousal on her, just sunshine and happiness. He's a right bastard for the thoughts that cross his mind when she looks up at him with those big brown eyes but he's never claimed to be anything but a son of a bitch. 

 

She spends all her free time with him, Ororo and Jean think it's cute, the big bad Wolverine doting on his little surrogate daughter/sister, he doesn't think he'd be in the mansion for long if they knew what he really thought of Marie. Scott is the only one that catches on, sees Logan staring at Marie one morning, she's stretching and bending over in a little spandex outfit, limbering up for her morning jog and Logan's nostrils flare, Scott makes a comment about Marie's age and Logan responds with a 'she was legal at fourteen in Canada, bub.' 

 

Maybe it has something to do with the animal inside him, the animal gave fuck all about age of consent or appropriate relationships with girls still in their teens, he could smell her, all fertile and ripe but the man, the man is what keeps the Wolverine in chains. The man is the only thing that stops him from laying claim to her. 

 

She likes being touched, little nuzzles with his stubble that leave her giggling and breathless, lingering caresses that span the width of her waist, sometimes he runs his fingers through her long, silky hair just because he feels like it. Part of it makes him angry, furious at the thought that his girl had been so starved for any sort of human contact that she's practically desperate for it. So the animal growls 'fuck it,' and promises to take her away whenever she wants. 

 

He's in the tv room, watching a hockey game when she practically floats into the room, it's almost three in the morning and she's wearing a long sleeved nightgown that covers her from chest to toes. 

 

"Don't you have class in the morning?" He asks, and she answers by climbing up on the couch, curling herself like a kitten next to him. 

 

"It's Friday," she explains, and Logan wraps an arm around her shoulders and presses her closer to his side. 

 

Her breathing slows and he thinks that she might have fallen asleep but then she's turning her face up to him, doe eyes wide and glassy, breath smelling like mint toothpaste.

 

"Logan?" she whispers, lips pouting, soft and plump and all he wants to do that instant is kiss her, have her mouth open and panting for his touch. 

 

"Yeah," he grunts. 

 

"Did you miss me, while you were gone?" she asks, voice sounding breathy and nothing at all like a girl still in high school should have any right sounding like. 

 

His body stiffens and it's then that he realizes that she's the only person in the entire world that he lets his guard down with, this tiny, slip of a girl makes him feel safe and of course he missed her, he's only known her for a total of forty-two days but that's enough for Logan. 

 

"Yeah, darlin', I missed you," he says, his voice almost a growl because she's still looking up at him like he puts the goddamn stars in the sky, and for her he would, for her he would do anything. 

 

_ He's died for her. _

 

He trails his hand up her back and winds it at the back of her neck, where her hair protects his skin from certain doom, his eyes graze down her body and her chest is heaving and he hasn't even really touched her yet. She nervously licks her lips and Logan swoops in like a bird of prey, he presses his lips to hers and counts to thirteen before the pull of her skin starts demanding for more. 

 

Her taste is on his lips and the man inside him tries to negotiate, maybe he can pretend that it was just a friendly kiss, something given for comfort, but even he knows that's a losing battle. She was his the second she climbed into his truck. 

 

Now this is the moment where Logan wishes he would have done something differently. Maybe carried her up to his room for a little privacy, instead of groping and pawing at her like some snot faced kid, but he's always had a problem with self control. So by the time he sniffs Ororo out, it's too late, she's seen enough. 

 

Marie with her legs spread, nightgown pushed up her thighs and his black leather gloves glistening with her arousal. He might have been able to explain the glazed look in her eyes (she's half asleep), even the tousled hair (she was in bed before she came here), but his bulging hard on? No fucking chance. 

 

Storm's eyes take a distinctive white shade and Marie jumps from the couch like she's been burned, she runs to the weather witch and starts pleading and crying. 

 

"Please, don't hurt him!" she says, her voice breaking with emotion and Logan stands there, motionless, because he knows that if he makes one move Storm will fry him like a piece of discarded metal. 

 

"He didn't do anything! Please," Marie begs, and her raised voice must have carried up the stairs because what do you know, the entire band of merry geeks is filling up the tv room. Jean pulling up her robe and Scooter with that look of disgust he always seems to have whenever Logan's around. 

 

Marie seems to think that she's fighting a losing battle, because there's three of them and only one of her and Logan wants to tell her that he'll be fine, even if they do decide to tag team his ass. She flits to his side, her chin set in that way he loves so much and she slips her tiny hand in his. Whatever inkling of shame or self doubt he might of had, whatever thoughts of guilt over corrupting this girl he might have entertained, disappear the moment she gives his hand a firm squeeze. 

 

He squares his shoulders and clenches his jaw. Jean's eyebrows shoot up her forehead and a tick forms in Scott's jaw, they all knew this was coming, but he doesn't think they expected it so soon. 

 

"Rogue, honey, you're still in high school," Jean says, trying for that soothing maternal tone that always seems to work so well. 

 

“Marie, go pack a bag, darlin’” he says, without taking his eyes off the others; he doesn’t even think about what he just said, doesn’t really think about the implications, about what it’ll mean for Marie to leave with him. For him, it means forever, till death do us part and all that but she’s still young, she might change her mind a year from now, hell, she might change her mind tomorrow. 

 

Logan can sense her apprehension, she’s nervous as she looks from the group back to him, she’s worried about him. So he turns and looks at her, smiles at her in a way he never thought was possible, “Go on, I’ll get the truck ready.” 

 

Marie nods and just as she’s about to walk away, the boy scout speaks up, “You can’t leave, Rogue,” he tells her, his voice full of that pretend authority that Logan despises. 

 

“Am I being held against my will?” Marie responds, her eyes narrowing. 

 

“No! But you’re barely eighteen, what do you think is going to happen if you leave with him?” Scott tells her. 

 

But his brave girl, she sassed the Wolverine after seeing him beat a man unconscious, what makes this boy scout think he can strong-arm her. It makes him smirk when she cuts him off, “I’m leaving,” she says, and her tone leaves no room for argument. 

 

Marie brushes past the trio with all the regality of a queen, he hears her make her way up the stairs and into her room. Logan can hear her little roommates questioning, shocked voices as Marie shoves fistfuls of clothes into a black, leather duffel he had gotten her for her seventeenth birthday. Part of Logan wonders if even then he had planning for this moment. 

 

Jean steps closer to him, he can see her trying to play good cop to Scott’s bad one. 

 

“Logan,” she says, placatingly, “Think about this, what it will mean for Rogue, she still has a few months left to get her diploma.” 

 

That’s about the only thing that makes Logan doubt himself. The thought that he might be taking her chance at a better life for herself, away. He thinks about Marie mentioning college, maybe taking some online classes. 

 

“God knows the places you’ll take her, she doesn’t need you putting her in danger,” Summers says, his voice mocking, angry. 

 

Hell, Logan can pick up odd jobs here and there, he’ll go back on the fight circuit if it means Marie having everything she needs. They don’t need the X-Men, never have. He hears her coming down the stairs, jumping two steps at a time, she appears by his side, wearing a pair of dark jeans and that same green coat he’d met her in. 

 

“All ready,” Marie says, “Got your stuff too,” she grins, holding up the beat up pack he’s carried for years. Logan can’t help the smirk that follows. 

 

“Rogue, please stop and think about this,” And now it’s Storm, Cyke and Jean gone quiet when they realized Logan wasn’t going to listen to them. “Maybe, both of you can stay, but this relationship between you will have to end.” 

 

Marie grabs a hold of his hand once again, “I’ve been his since the day we met,” she says with conviction, and it pleases the Wolverine in a way nothing else has. “I suspect it’ll be that way, forever,” Marie tells her, a pleased smile on her face. 

 

“Then why leave at all? Surely both of you can wait,” Storm pleads, and Logan almost acquiesces, but one look at Marie’s face and he knows that they have to leave this place before its claws dig deeper into either of them. 

 

Marie shrugs, “Perhaps we’ll come back one day, when both of us are ready, but please, don’t come looking for us. Logan will keep us safe.” 

 

A knot forms in Logan’s throat, such belief in him she has, she’s so trusting and he doesn’t think he’s ever had that before, least, he doesn’t remember. She knows his animal and still, she wants to be with only him. It does something to a man, when a woman loves so unconditionally. 

 

“Ready, sugar?” 

 

He gives a brief nod and without a goodbye, strolls out of the mansion, a firm grip on Marie’s hand. Just as he’s about to climb into the driver's seat, a voice makes itself known in his head. 

 

_ Logan, what good can possibly come from you taking Rogue away from here?  _

 

“Stay out of my head, Chuck,” he snarls. 

 

_ She’s hardly more than a child.  _

 

“She’s old enough to make her own goddamned decisions.” 

 

He can almost hear the other man sigh, his tone defeated when he responds.  _ Very well, know that if you two ever need a place, Xavier’s will always be here to welcome you.  _

 

“That so?” 

 

But Logan doesn’t get a response. He starts the engine and looks over to see Marie practically bouncing up and down on her seat. His girl was a wanderer, just like him, and she’d been confined to the mansion for nearly a year and a half. He pulls out of the garage, into driveway and out into the open road. 

 

“Get me a cigar, will ya darlin’?” 

 

“Sure thing, sugar,” and Logan watches in fascination as Marie bites the tip off, sticks the other end in her mouth, lips pursing as she lights the cigar, sucking in a plume of smoke. He nearly swerves out of the road when she winks at him. 

 

“You taught me how,” she tells him, impish grin on her face, as she taps her head. The Logan inside her. Something about that makes him shift uncomfortably in his seat, jeans growing tight. 

 

“Yeah? What else he teach you?” He responds, as she passes him the cigar. 

 

“Lots of things,” Marie says, her voice soft but her skin flushing bright red, and Logan can only guess as to what to she’s referring to. The Wolverine could be a real pervert when he wanted to be. 

 

They drive in silence for almost an hour before Marie speaks up again. “Logan, where are we going?” 

 

He knew exactly where he wanted to take her from the moment he decided to leave the mansion. But the area is desolate and the nearest town is almost an hours drive away. 

 

“I’ve got a cabin, up North,” he says, watching as she turns a curious gaze unto him. 

 

“Real beautiful place, near the Rockies. But there’s no running water, no electricity. It’ll just be me an’ you kid, probably for months, Winter sets and it’s damn near impossible to reach civilization.” 

 

“We’d be holed up for the Winter?” she asks. 

 

He nods, wondering what he’ll do if she says no. 

 

“I want that,” Marie says, she scoots closer to him and Logan drapes a heavy arm around her shoulders. 

 

“Good,” he says, and they keep driving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a ‘what if’ story, what if Logan and Marie had never met the x-men but I realized so many authors have done it already and I could never do it justice. So I decided to do something a little different.


End file.
